User blog:DaGrandeSibuna/House of Anubis Season 3 Thoughts
House of Anubis Season 3 Thoughts Thankful with Nickelodeon for uploading all those promos and sneak peeks. Have you seen them carefully? Suspicious things have happened in the house, and the promos and sneak peeks let us see some of them. Ever noticed how when Fabian asks Trudy if Nina has come yet, the way Eddie goes to his room? He tries to avoid it. Eddie seems to know more about Nina than everyone thinks. Also by seeing the episode caption, Fabian discovers Nina's locket in Eddie's things. Why he has it? Nina gave it to him? What happened? How do you think Fabian will react, when he finds out Nina won't come back? Now, Ana talked about a 'Sibuna makeover' in the promo. Talking about Eddie to become the lider of Sibuna. But did she also meant KT taking her place? In an episode caption says Amber is accepted in a fashion school. Ana has been in LA since September, suspicious. My thought is that she goes to the Fashion school and KT takes her place. Amber is in any picture from the photoshoot. Of course I asked Nickelodeon about this, and all they said was 'She's still there, but you'll have to wait and see what happens'. Then, what really happens to Amber, after all? Then we have the fact that they're presenting another House, from where Willow Jenks comes from. She, for some reason, suddenly changes house and comes to the Anubis house. I think that since Amber leaves, she comes into the house, rooming with KT. This house is named the House of Isis. They're presenting 3 characters on it, with small roles. Would they have something to do on the mystery too? Now Nickelodeon presented us a clip in which we can see Eddie's vision, and finaly know more about why KT comes to the Anubis house. We see that her grandfather is dying, and that the mission lays in her. Does her grandfather has something to do with the mystery? Was he friends with Victor, or even Robert Frobish-Smythe? Why he's involucrated? We're also excited about that they're showing more underground places of the house, and also from the school. We've seen pictures of different places, but some of them just let us to imagine. Where are they? Why no one ever came there? How many secrets does Robert really hides? And changing about the subject, why the promos hasn't shown anything about Victor and the tear of gold he found last season? Is he really doing the elixir? Why they're giving to it no importance? After all, the mystery started because of it, and it's the greatest danger. This season is focusing on the Reawakening of Robert. Would he do something about Victor? He'll take revenge? And also, if he has been there the whole time, how is that we saw his spirit several times, with Sarah's one? I'm also thinking. If he didn't died, then his wife didn't too? Now we've Miss Denby. We can't ever trust blonde-blue eyes women. First Vera, now her. Does she has to do something with KT's grandfather? Why does she has another key? Are both part of the secret society? Would she be the new love of Victor? She hides a lot of secrets, and as always, the guys can't ever trust the teachers. And again with the promos, noticed how Patricia hides from Eddie? What happened with them during the break? Concerned about this. Back again with Amber, I think she really goes to the fashion school since no one remembered her birthday. Maybe she felt left alone? Or what happens to her during the whole time? In an episode caption it says she's found in the tank room. What does that mean? Something happened to her? Suspicious. And ending this with the thing that Miss Denby knows about Robert. In the promo we can see she's with him, but what does she knows about him? Is Robert the new bad guy since Rufus has left now? Many questions all over the world, from the Sibunas. What they've in store for us? Don't miss House of Anubis: The Reawakening season 3 to find an answer to all this questions. Be brave, be a Sibuna. - Rom. Category:Blog posts